srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Mirror of Gating
General Information Once per day per level, when you gaze into the mirror a portal will open. It will take you to a mapped area. Map *At random locations (marked with "?") you will encounter 1-4 . You have the option of attacking or remaining hidden. There are generally 20-30 total. **If you attack on the spot, the human prisoners flee, and you have a small chance of finding loot. **If you remain where you are, you will encounter the catamarok that you didn't attack at location S on the map. (So you can, if you prefer, wait and fight them all at once.) *Either way, you have time to heal between combats. *Boss fight is at S, with 4 regular catamaroks (12+), followed by the 12+ Catamarok Slaver (48 XP). Then you receive 128 general XP and find some loot. *You can leave from P at any time (but can't return, so be sure you're done first). You will receive another general XP reward (variable, ~200-900) at P once you've cleared the map. Treasure Chamber Whenever you completed the main scenario (defeating all foes), the iron plaque next to the mirror gets a rune. Once it has 9 runes, you can open a special portal, and the number of runes resets to zero. The number of Runes does knot go above 9 if you do more runs of the above. It is recommended that you go in with ample space in your inventory. The "treasure" contained in the chamber is always non-magical; however, there are many high quality mundane items (think exceptional and even unmatched) in the alcoves that contain the best loot (random). 15,000 gold profit reported from one run through the chamber. Map * Central lever can be moved either direction, with each direction lowering the barrier for half of the treasure chambers around the room. ** There is a group of eight catamarok guards (each randomly scaled, 7+ to 12+) on the straight path between the entrance and the central lever. To maximise experience rewards, choose the option to sneak past them first, by way of a - successfully passing this check nets you 16 XP to Thievery. Whether check fails or succeeds, you should fight the catamarok guards to gain the usual combat XP (~19 - 32 mostly, per foe), as well as 128 general XP for defeating this particular group of eight. * Alternatively, there will be a pair of them stationed on each of the four paths leading to the centrally located lever, and getting past each of them (successfully using a Thievery-based check like the one above), will net you 8 XP to Thievery for each of those four groups (for a total of 32 XP, twice that received for sneaking past the one large group above). Once spotted by them, or when player initiates the attack, they will again form a group of 8 foes, attacking consecutively, but with the usual 'Restoration breaks' between individual engagements. Particulars (scaled foes' range, rewards) are the same as detailed above. * There are also a (set? random? up to 7 encounters observed) number of random guard fights as you move about the room (nothing new about these scaled catamarok fights). Category:Functional Upgrades Category:Residence Upgrades Category:Residence Upgrades